Advertisements can be included in various forms of broadcast media. For example, broadcast advertisements such as radio can be a powerful medium for advertisers to achieve their goals for a given advertising campaign. In order to create a successful broadcast advertising campaign, an advertiser generally needs two types of knowledge. First, the advertiser must understand his or her marketing objective—what he or she is trying to accomplish and within which audience. Second, the advertiser must understand how to manipulate campaign settings such as reach, frequency, locations, tier distribution, days, and dayparts, to achieve that objective. This second type of knowledge, however, may be prohibitively complex for certain advertisers, especially new advertisers, to fully comprehend.